Dumb Human, Like You
by bowtiewearingowl
Summary: There were nights when Kurt wondered if they had met at a different time, under different circumstances that they might have had a chance at being together. A tale in which Kurt learns that Blaine is really a dumb human, like him.


Dumb Human

**By:** Crazy Shenanigans

**Warnings:** Sap, but that's about it.

* * *

There were nights when Kurt wondered what Blaine would look like dressed casually.

On the few occasions Kurt had seen Blaine when he wasn't wearing his Dalton uniform he was still dressed to the nines. His wardrobe had so many designer brands that it rivaled Kurt's own wardrobe. Sometimes Kurt wondered if Blaine ever deigned to wear sweats, he seems like the kind of guy who would look great in loose sweats.

There were nights when Kurt wondered if Blaine ever left his room without smoothing back his hair.

His hair was always as impeccable as his clothing. Kurt often thought about how his hair looked in the morning without styling gel. He sometimes wondered how curly Blaine's hair really was and if it was really as soft as he imagined.

There were nights when Kurt wondered if Blaine was as suave and cultured as he appeared.

Kurt had witnessed Blaine acting silly when they'd gone on their few outings and dinner meetings. Kurt knew Blaine was capable of 'letting his hair down' so to speak, but even then there was a control to his behavior, a sort of wall that kept him from fully letting go. Kurt wondered if he ever let go and danced around his room madly when no one was looking.

There were nights when Kurt wondered if they had met at a different time, under different circumstances that they might have had a chance at being together.

Honestly, Kurt could see himself with Blaine. They had a ton in common and then there were things that they didn't have in common-like sports. Kurt was sure that if he found a way to dive farther into who Blaine actually was, he would find a lot more about Blaine that he could add to the differences list. He knew that Blaine was trying to take care of him, maybe even amend for his own cowardly dash from his own problems. Sometimes though, Kurt thought (or maybe even hoped) that he could spot something in Blaine's eyes that said something about attraction. Though... Kurt was sure that most of that was because of his own attraction to the guy. It wasn't hard to see why Kurt liked Blaine. Blaine was everything that Kurt wanted, and no, it wasn't just hero worship. There was something more to the attraction, something that wanted to learn what was behind those disconcertingly bright brown eyes.

There were nights when Kurt would sit back and think about what he knew of Blaine.

Blaine's family was rarely ever around. His sister went to a private liberal arts college in the East and was studying Creative Writing and English ("My mother wants her to follow in her footsteps."). His parents traveled constantly ("My mother's an author and travels and since my dad's a photographer he travels with her and vice versa. Seeing the world is good material for their jobs.") Blaine often spent most of his time alone or at one of his friends from Daltons' houses. He knew that Blaine had had to previous boyfriends and even one girlfriend ("For a brief moment of my life. But she's the first person I ever told that I was gay and she's still my best friend.") His coming out to his parents had been met with mixed reactions, ("My sister said she'd known since I was 'like ten' and my mother said she had an idea after I never went very far with Amy. My father was upset but he got over it when both mom and my sister told him he was being a pig.") His two boyfriends hadn't lasted long, but they'd left an impression on how he had evolved as a person.

Kurt sometimes wondered if Blaine ever lied to him.

Kurt knew that Blaine would answer almost any question given to him in a clean and complete way. His answers never strayed past the parameters of the question. He rarely offered information about himself and usually asked questions of Kurt.

Kurt sometimes wondered if Blaine was capable of cussing.

He was always polite and charming and never used vulgar language or ever spoke out in anger.

Kurt sometimes wondered if Blaine was a cyborg, or a man from Stepford.

Kurt knew that Blaine had flaws; he just wondered what they were exactly.

There were nights where Kurt wondered what it would be like to kiss Blaine.

Kurt knew that wondering would get him nowhere, but what he didn't know was how to get Blaine to actually open up to him.

Everything turned around on him only a month after his arrival at Dalton, when he realized that not only did Blaine have flaws, but he was actually human.

Transferring to Dalton was incredibly hard and almost frustrating, being made to give up on New Directions. Sure, there were the Warblers, but he was going to be the new kid on the block and would basically have to start from square one.

What was also scary was going into the Dalton dorms. Being almost two hours away from home like this was frightening but he knew he wasn't alone. David, Wes, and Blaine had come to help move Kurt's stuff to his room. It was entertaining watching Blaine moving heavy boxes because he took off his blazer, loosened his tie and rolled up his shirt sleeves. He had very lovely arms.

In the end Wes and David left to see their girlfriends, giving Kurt ample time to be alone with Blaine. "Thank you for this." Kurt said politely.

Blaine shot him his overwhelming smile and shrugged it off, "Least I could do." He glanced around the dorm room and then gave a gleaming smile, "Is there anything else you want help with?"

Kurt shook his head slightly, "No… I'm fine. Thank you, really. I'm kinda tired now."

Blaine nodded slowly and pushed away from the wall, "Kay. Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning." He touched Kurt's upper arm and gave it a soft, friendly squeeze. "Bright and early, okay?"

Kurt swallowed hard and smiled at Blaine, not able to come up with a response. He didn't know if that was a reaction from Blaine's smile and touch or a reaction to the knowledge that he wasn't going to Mckinley in the morning. When Blaine had shut the door behind him Kurt allowed a moment of self-loathing that hung with him through the night.

The days passed in a blur and Kurt struggled to keep up. It was amazing having Wes and David and especially Blaine around. They got him on the Warblers almost immediately because there was an open spot from when one of their 'Warblers' had been forced to leave after his family had moved cross-country at the beginning of the year. They started working on 'Hey, Soul Sister' and while it felt wrong not working with New Directions he soon began to like many of the other members.

Sectionals passed and days continued to fly by until Kurt realized he was starting to get used to being at Dalton. He went home on the weekends and saw his family constantly and after a while the ebbing pain of leaving his friends went away. Guys from the school began to invite him out to hanging out with them at different coffee shops or clubs. In the beginning a few even tried to set him up with friends of theirs, but after a while they stopped.

It wasn't soon after the blind dates stopped that Kurt noticed something. Whenever someone would invite him somewhere it was usually stated as, "Hey Kurt! Do you and Blaine want to go with us to-" Apparently everyone at the school thought that he was dating Blaine, and Kurt could understand where they were coming from except for the fact that they were totally wrong.

From day one Blaine was a constant at Kurt's side. He was always there with a smile and more often than not, a latte. Everywhere that Kurt went Blaine was usually with him and vice versa, after a while they apparently became 'Blaine and Kurt'… which didn't bother Kurt in the least. He actually liked it… a lot.

By Christmas Kurt had come to terms with his name being attached to Blaine's and no longer noticed it. What he did notice was how Blaine was always, for lack of a better adjective, perfect. He was always a gentleman and sometimes that perfection grew very annoying and one time he yelled at Blaine.

Kurt hadn't meant to get so mad, but for some reason he was frustrated with Blaine. Thinking back on it his anger stemmed from his attraction to Blaine. He wasn't blind or oblivious towards his feelings to the other man, Kurt knew he liked Blaine and sometimes Kurt thought that Blaine liked him back. But then he would watch Blaine turn around the treat another student just as kindly as he treated Kurt.

Finally, after an outing to a coffee shop with Wes and David and their girlfriends, Blaine was walking Kurt to his room when Kurt snapped. It was the weekend and Kurt was staying because he had a test on Monday and one of the Warblers had promised to help him. At Kurt's door Blaine turned his smile on Kurt. Kurt stared at that smile and realized that it wasn't a special smile meant for him, but a smile that he gave to everyone else.

"Well, tomorrow then, right?" Blaine asked.

Kurt stared at Blaine's face a moment longer and noticed that his smile never faltered. "Do you see me as your way of repenting or something?" Before Blaine could voice the obvious question on his lips Kurt went on, "I'm nothing more than a charity case for you right? You don't see me as anything more? Why do you even care? You could easily find any freshman or sophomore even and take them under your wing and teach them the almighty Blaine's way of 'courage'. Why did you have to choose me? Do you realize that every time you smile at me and then use that same smile on someone else I have this twinge of pain in my heart? I can't take it anymore because I know that you don't care!" Kurt yelled, clenching his fists and slowly losing track about why he was yelling at Blaine. "Are you even human? You are always collected and cool and you treat everyone the same, is anyone special to you? Why do you have to be so damn polite?" He then stormed into his room and slammed his door shut, locking it audibly. He heard Blaine on the other side of the door for a while, probably frozen in shock. Finally he heard Blaine's feet moving away from the door and to his own room.

A moment later Kurt realized how foolishly he'd acted. He hadn't even looked at Blaine's face while he was yelling, he'd just yelled.

That night was the night where Kurt actually sat down and thought of those things about Blaine he didn't know. He thought about Blaine as a regular person and how differently he'd be in sweats, or with his hair undone, or his personality, or even their 'relationship'. Blaine intrigued and infuriated him and set him completely on edge.

He wondered if that feeling was something akin to what Karofsky had felt when it came to his own sexuality and how he'd dealt with Kurt.

Kurt mulled over all the thoughts throughout the night and in the morning he got up his resolve to go and apologize and hopefully speak logically to Blaine. He got out of his pajamas and into something fairly chic and started to Blaine's room with resolve in his mind. He didn't stop when he passed another boy in the hallway, until- "Kurt?"

Kurt spun around and came face to face with Blaine, but this boy wasn't the Blaine he knew. This boy was dressed in baggy gray sweats and an obviously very old light orange t-shirt with the logo "Forestry and Wildlife Club". Blaine's hair wasn't slicked back and was very unruly; some curls even fell onto his forehead. He had bed-head on one side and on the other the curls were a little smushed. Kurt blinked in shock.

"I was coming to talk with you." Blaine said and his voice was a little cracked.

After a moment of recuperation Kurt finally managed, "I was coming to speak with you too."

"Why don't we go to your room?" Kurt nodded numbly and started to lead the way back to his room, feeling just a little stunned.

Back in Kurt's room Blaine settled on the edge of the bed, he looked like he hadn't slept all night. "I've been thinking about what you said-"

"Blaine, I'm-"

Blaine held up a hand. "It's my turn to talk." Kurt blinked in surprise; Blaine had never actually cut him off in the middle of a sentence. He was always very polite and waited until Kurt finished whatever was on his mind. "I've been thinking all night about what you said, especially the part of being, what was it, human?" Kurt nodded quickly, settling down on his computer chair.

"I've heard it said that in the mornings is when people return to their natural state. Makeup is gone and so are the clothes that people hide behind. I was fairly simple when I was at my old school, I wore my hair long and said things like 'bummer' and 'mondo'." Kurt couldn't help but grin a little at the mental image. Blaine ignored his smile and went on.

"When I came to Dalton I realized I had to step up my game and I very quickly became someone else, which is the Blaine you see every day. I wanted to fit in with all the others and I did, really well. I treated everyone the same, just like I was supposed to. And then you came and you were different and you did everything but demand I pay attention to you, which I was more than willing to do. But after years of treating everyone equally I didn't know how to treat you the way you wanted me to treat you.

"So I am sorry. This" he gestured unnecessarily towards his clothes, "is how I am I become a Dalton boy for the day. I am messy and unorganized, I have and entirely unhealthy love of Harry Potter, and I have a fairly short temper. I swear a lot, especially when people annoy me after I wake up and I promise, I am just a dumb human. I have flaws just like any other person, and I just cover them up to be 'Blaine from Dalton' because that's what I thought you wanted."

Blaine finished, looking, if possible, even more tired than he had when he'd first come into the room. "So, what you're saying in your rather dramatic fashion is that you're fooling everyone around you." Kurt said, trying to absorb everything.

Blaine pursed his lips and rubbed the side of his head, "Yes."

"So, you're a hypocrite?" Blaine's attention snapped up to Kurt, "Well, all that courage stuff you're telling me about, even you don't follow it. So, where do all your words of encouragement come from?"

Blaine didn't miss a beat, "From what I thought would help encourage you to get through what you were dealing with at Mckinley."

"But how can you encourage me if you don't even believe in what you're saying."

Blaine faltered slightly, "I do believe it, I am just not courageous enough to actually follow through. So-"

Kurt stopped Blaine with a quick movement of his hand. Blaine shut up immediately and his hand moved to his curls to try and smooth them out of his face. "I think you're fairly courageous, though maybe a little lacking. But aren't we all? I want to know something, and answer me truthfully."

Blaine focused all his attention on Kurt's face and Kurt found himself licking his lips nervously, "Do you like me?"

A look of adorable confusion crossed Blaine's face. "I thought that was obvious. Didn't I say earlier that I paid more attention to you than anyone else?"

"And those few touches and glances were meant to tell me that you liked me?" Blaine nodded once, "Wow, you're really messed up, aren't you?" Blaine thankfully noted the joking tone in Kurt's voice and a slow grin spread over his lips.

"Sadly, yes." He moved carefully to his feet and crossed the few spaces between him and Kurt. Blaine stopped a few inches in front of Kurt and dropped to his knees, taking Kurt's hands in his own. "How can I make it up to you?"

Kurt's eyebrows raised a little and he felt a blush on his cheeks. "Maybe, you could be a little more open with your affections towards me?" Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled and nodded,

"And when I fail to deliver?"

"I'll tell you. Also, I want you to actually tell me things about yourself instead of me having the drag them out of you on my own."

Blaine nodded again, "Agreed."

"And maybe you could wear your hair loose like this every-so-often?" Kurt asked, touching the loose curls.

Blaine laughed softly, "Sure, I think can I do that. Anything else?"

Kurt sat for a moment, mulling over those lists he often made when thinking of Blaine. "I want you to kiss me. I've wanted you to kiss me for weeks, but you're-"

"Too damn polite?" Blaine asked, joking. Kurt chuckled at the curse and nodded slightly. "I didn't want to rush you. I know that everyone at the school thinks we're together, but I wanted you to be the first one to make a move."

"And I've been waiting for you to do something." Kurt groused slightly, a slight pout on his lips. He stopped when he felt a soft press of lips on his knuckles.

"I've been wanting to; you have no idea how much I've wanted to kiss you. I've wanted to treat you like a damn prince but I didn't think you'd want to be with me. You've had so many options here that I wanted to give you space, but I didn't want to leave you alone-"

"Just stop talking, please." Kurt whispered and leaned down to meet Blaine's upraised face, pressing his lips to Blaine's slightly parched ones. Blaine rose up a little on his knees and cupped Kurt's face in his hands. The kiss was short and sweet and absolutely wonderful and when Blaine pulled away he was smiling up at Kurt and Kurt knew that everything was going to be much better soon.

On Monday nothing seemed all that different. No one really noticed that Blaine was waiting for Kurt by his door that morning and no one noticed when Blaine took Kurt's hand and walked with him to his first class. Wes was the first one to mention that Blaine's hair wasn't slicked back and Kurt immediately leapt to Blaine's aide with a confident, "I think he's sexy." No one commented on that either.

Less than a week later David decided to prank the two of them by placing mistletoe over Kurt's door. Blaine took that in stride and the second Kurt opened his door in the morning Blaine placed a sweet kiss on Kurt's lips. David barely said anything other than, "Get a room."

Kurt was conflicted about this reaction. At Mckinley he would have gotten a lot of over the top crap but at Dalton no one even cared. Kurt knew he should be grateful for this treatment, but he kinda wished that people cared just a little more. He had a drop dead gorgeous boyfriend, damnit! When he voiced this to Blaine on night Blaine just laughed, "Well, if it makes any difference, I care a whole bunch, truly. Forget everyone else." Kurt really liked that response and he let Blaine know that by dragging him down to the bed and kissing the living daylights out of his boyfriend.

Kurt stopped wondering if Blaine would look good in sweats, because he totally did.

Kurt stopped wondering what Blaine would look like with his hair undone, because he now knew and loved it.

Kurt stopped wondering if Blaine really was that chic, because yes he was, but he also had a very silly side, especially when it came to Harry Potter, or anything related to Harry Potter.

Kurt no longer had to wonder if they would ever be together because they totally were and it was amazing and perfect.

Kurt was starting to learn more about Blaine as time went by, most of it Blaine offered willingly, but there were still things he withheld, which was understandable. They had time to get past all that.

Blaine did his best to be open with Kurt and as far as Kurt could tell he didn't lie, but sometimes he cussed, especially when watching sports.

Blaine was not a cyborg/man from Stepford and he did have flaws, which were perfect to Kurt.

Kurt also learned that kissing Blaine was, not to be cliché, a teenage dream.

Kurt loved that, in the end, Blaine was a dumb human like him.

* * *

So, this was my first Glee fanfic, and my first fanfiction in… a fairly long time. I tried to not include a lot of Darren Criss/AVPM references in here, but I couldn't help it. It totally just happened.


End file.
